Saratoga
There have been several Federation registered starships named USS Saratoga. The ships were named for the location of a 1775 battle of the American Revolution. USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) USS Saratoga NCC-1867 Affiliation: Federation Starfleet Class: ''Miranda'' Launched: 23rd century Status: Decommissioned The USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) was a ''Miranda''-class Federation starship active in the late 23rd century. In 2286 the Saratoga encountered a large unknown object theorized to be a space probe that was trying to contact the extinct humpback whale species on Earth. Saratoga was completely disabled by the probe's signal, rendered unable to generate power. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). :The Saratoga was a reuse of the Reliant model built for Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, relabeled with new registry. The model probably wasn't further relabled when it appeared in the Spacedock later in Star Trek IV, but it's not clear if this is proof the crew and ship were recovered. The unnamed captain of ''Saratoga was played by Madge Sinclair. She was Captain Alexander in the Pocket Books novelization, but there is no filmed evidence that this was canonically intended to be her name. She was the first female starship captain portrayed on'' Star Trek . The alien bridge officer was identified in production materials as an Efrosian, his makeup design was reused for the Federation President in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. In the novelization he was incorrectly referred to as Deltan. An incorrect entry in Michael Okuda's Star Trek Encyclopedia has perpetuated the incorrect registry NCC-1937 for this ship, despite the clearly visible registry in the film. USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) USS Saratoga NCC-31911 Affiliation: Federation Starfleet Class: ''Miranda'' variant Launched: 24th century Status: Destroyed at Wolf 359 The USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) was a modified ''Miranda''-class Federation starship active in the mid 24th century. Lt. Commander Benjamin Sisko was this vessel's first officer. In 2367 the Saratoga was part of a fleet of 39 starships massed at Wolf 359 in defense of sector 001 during an incursion by a Borg cube. Although some crewmembers and civilians escaped in lifepods, many died. Commander Sisko escaped with his son Jake, but his wife Jennifer perished during the attack. (DS9:"Emissary"). :The Saratoga was a reuse of the Reliant model built for Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, relabeled with new registry. This time around, however, the model was filmed without its upper rollbar modification, and two large outboard modules (ostensibly referred to by production sources as 'sensor pods'). The ship fired phasers from an area usually identified as the lower sensor dome, rather than from any of the phaser emplacements built into the model. The Michael Jan Friedman novel Saratoga gives the name of the Vulcan captain as Saros and the Bolian officer as Zar, although the novelization of "Emissary" names them Storil and Hranok, respectively. In any case, the Bolian was played by Stephen Davies and the Vulcan by John Noah Hertzler, a pseudonym of J.G. Hertzler (Martok, among others). The conn and ops officers were played by Cassandra Byram and Lily Mariye, respectively (and identified in non-canon novelizations as Delaney and Tamamota). USS ''Saratoga (current) USS Saratoga NCC-31911-A Affiliation: Federation Starfleet Launched: 2370s Status: Unknown The USS ''Saratoga'' was a Federation starship active in the late 24th century. In 2374 the Saratoga was due to visit Deep Space 9. (DS9:"Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night"). :The Saratoga was mentioned, not seen, so its class, type and registry are unknown. The novel mentioned above (non-canonically) states that this new Saratoga is a new build ''Miranda-class ship, with the unlikely registry NCC-31911-A. It seems unlikely that a new Miranda would be built circa 2370.'' See Also *The Earth Starfleet starship Saratoga. :The Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph featured a listing of a [[Constitution class|''Constitution-class]] Saratoga with the registry NCC-1724 (It was of the Bon Homme Richard-subclass). While this manual was once considered canon by the producers, it is now mostly apocryphal, save for few canonically mentioned bits.